Sans Aster
Sans Aster Pronounced S/æ/nz A-/s/-ter. Sans is one of the protagonists of the Gaster Industries AU, Sans is the CEO and Founder of Gaster Industries and the world's only decillionaire. Plot Under the Spotlight Soon after coming to the surface (post-Undertale), he met his Soul Mate for the first time and discovered she is a magic with a magic he has never seen before. Five years pass and he finally reunites with her. By then, he is already famous and the wealthiest person on the planet. Additionally, he has someone else who is pining for his attention despite his obvious dislike. History College Professor Sans became a college professor after showing off his intelligence to a group of racist human college professors who tried to make a fool of him. He joined the college staff after their attempts failed, they were arrested - thus leaving the college understaffed, and receiving his verified PhD's from the head of the college (pro-monster activist). He worked at the college for a few years before being approached by Hue Warner who offered to hire him. The offer turned into assistance at funding Gaster Industries. Relationships Reader Sans met his Soul Mate only a few months after leaving the underground and right after becoming a college professor. However, due to circumstances, he failed to get a way to contact her again until her mother - a scientist who worked at Gaster Industries - informed him that her daughter was the same person. After that, their relationship began to develop more in secret. Nate Fuller Sans met Nate during their college days and even helped the man graduate. Nate then went on to become his second in command (the top admin) and bodyguard at Gaster Industries because he was reliable and reached out to Sans without hesitation, going further to prove himself to the monster. Alphys & Mettaton The two monsters joined Gaster Industries as admins of the science and media creation divisions respectively. Sans does not like the latter, but tolerates him because the robot is his brother's Soul Mate and thus, his brother in law. Alphys has grown and is less prone to anxiety, having become a wonderful asset to the company and the only monster admins out of the six, not including Sans. Gaster Industries Admins Like Nate, Sans hired three other humans to be Gaster Industries Admins alongside Nate, Alphys and Mettaton. They are Ben Elric, Naomi Reed, and Kara Greenwood (though she declined the official position, she still is considered an admin by everyone, much to her chagrin). * Ben works with Alphys in the lab, keeping her steady with Patience. * Naomi works in Customer Service and is recognized as "the kindest person in Gaster Industries". * Kara works with Mettaton and specializes in special effects. She is the one Sans goes to when he wants an obvious response to something. The Gier Family Ned Gier is the CEO of the Gier Company, which manufactures equipment, hardware and more at ridiculous prices. He is a selfish man who Sans hates with a passion. However, Sans tolerates his daughter even less because she is a selfish, bratty, horrible girl who is only interested in Sans initially for his money. She eventually falls for him because of his charisma, but her feelings are unrequited. Ned's ex-wife is a prideful woman who owns a company that makes beauty products. Like Ned, she is a nasty and horrible person who has even disowned her own daughter. She eventually takes her back after her ex-husband's company goes out of business because of Sans and the Reader. The Original Gang Sans rarely sees anyone from the original gang from the underground (Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore) besides Alphys. However, they do come calling every now and again. Sans has tried to recruit Undyne to Gaster Industries, but the fish warrior declined each time. Trivia See 'Headcanons' for Sans Aster here! Incomplete and WIP!